1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair having an elevating device for elevating the seat relative to a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chairs, particularly sofas, comprise a seat or seat cushion solidly supported on a base. The seat may not be adjusted relative to the base such that the seat may not be adjusted according to the sizes of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.